The End
by Eiffel Caramel
Summary: Semuanya sudah berakhir, kau tak akan bersedih lagi. Karena alasan kau tersakiti dan bersedih itu aku, dan sekarang aku akan pergi, jadi kau akan hidup bahagia. Selamat tinggal. A GraLu One-shot fanfiction


The End © Eiffel Caramel

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-sensei

**Requested by Nanako HeartFull**

Warnings! Typo(s), OOC, AU, Angst gak kerasa, Feelnya gak kena, banyak kosa kata gak jelas, dll

Genre: Angst / Hurt, Comfort

Rating: T for safe

Pairing: Gray Fullbuster x Lucy Heartfilia

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Minna-san!

Gray Fullbuster's POV:

Untuk kesekian kalinya..aku melihatmu menangis dihadapanku, air mata yang membasahi mata indahmu itu sudah kulihat ribuan kali. Walaupun kadang kau memarahiku dengan kata-kata kasar dan kau berbuat kesalahan yang fatal, aku tetap menyayangimu—tidak—Aku mencintaimu. Kenapa? Sekarang aku serasa ingin melupakkan hal-hal yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Kenapa? Aku jadi merasa ingin memilikimu lebih dari sebelumnya. Kenapa? Sekarang aku baru menyadari betapa cintanya kau padaku? Kenapa? Aku baru menyadari seberapa berharganya dirimu untukku? Tapi sayangnya itu sudah telat.

Aku memang seorang lelaki yang bodoh dan egois, tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang sudah memikirkan perasaanku dengan baik. Aku merasa malu atas sikapku sendiri, tapi semuanya memang sudah telat, tidak ada lagi yang bisa memperbaiki hubungan yang memang sudah rusak ini. Hubungan ini sudah tidak bisa kupertahankan.

Aku ingin mulai memikirkanmu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis lagi, tapi ya memang sudah telat, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kecuali menunggumu memutuskan hubungan ini.

"Kita putus" katamu dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar. Raut wajahmu yang menunjukkan kekesalanmu padaku itu wajar, aku sudah melukai hati wanita sebaik dan secantikmu.

Sesuatu yang baru kau katakan itu..adalah sesuatu yang akan membawamu menuju kebebasan, bebas dari lelaki egois sepertiku ini.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk kembali kepadaku karena aku tau kalau aku hanya menyusahkanmu. Aku juga tidak akan menolaknya karena aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku hanya berdiri dan diam sambil menunduk, aku tak berani menatap mata coklatmu yang indah itu lagi sama sekali.

Bahkan, aku merasa malu untuk muncul didepanmu, didepan wanita secantikmu yang sudah tidak kuperhatikan, aku merasa malu, malu sekali. Walaupun aku merasa kalau aku tidak apa-apa, tapi sesungguhnya aku masih sangat ingin bersamamu...aku ingin memelukmu lagi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Kenapa harus sekarang aku menyadari betapa egoisnya aku hingga tidak memikirkan kebahagiaanmu? Kenapa harus sekarang aku merasakan betapa aku membutuhkan dirimu? Sekali lagi, itu sudah telat, itu sudah sangat telat, aku lelaki bodoh yang egois.

Air mata yang membasahi wajahmu itu dan kau memaksakan sebuah senyuman menandakan betapa sakitnya kau. Ah, betapa bodohnya aku. Ekspresi ceriamu dan tawamu yang selalu membuatku ikut ceria...semuanya sudah hilang. Yang kau putuskan untuk meninggalkanku memang tepat. Untuk apa kau hidup bersamaku yang egois dan tidak pernah memperhatikanmu sama sekali ini? Kau hanya menghabis-habiskan waktumu didunia ini.

"Baiklah" jawabku pelan. Kau langsung menunduk. Apa kau kecewa padaku yang menyerah secepat itu? Apa kau mengharapkan aku menolak itu dan memintamu untuk kembali kepadaku? Maaf, jika kau berpikir seperti itu kau salah. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia denganku, bukan tersiksa. Aku tidak ingin kita berakhir seperti ini, tapi kita selalu bertengkar tentang semua hal dan itu melelahkan. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu.

Kisah cinta yang kuinginkan tidak seperti ini, walaupun kita saling mencintai tapi kita memiliki jalan pikiran yang benar-benar berbeda dan sepertinya kita tidak bisa bersama. Tapi, ada bagian didalam diriku yang masih ingin bersamamu, mencintamu, hidup bersamamu, dan membutuhkanmu. Sekarang, seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku akan pergi dan tak akan kembali. Sekarang, aku mulai merasakan kekosongan. Aku meneguk ludahku dan menghapus air mataku yang mulai mengalir dari kelopak mataku.

Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin mencium mu untuk terakhir kalinya. Itu saja. Dan setelah itu aku akan menerima semua keputusanmu.

Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan, aku minta maaf karena sudah menjadi seseorang yang egois, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak menyadari betapa pentingnya kau dalam hidupku, aku minta maaf karena tidak menyadari apa yang kau mau dan kau minta, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa memperlakukan kau lebih baik lagi, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyimpan cinta yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku, aku minta maaf karwna sudah menyakitimu, aku minta maaf untuk segala kesalahanku padamu yang sudah menyebabkan kau tersakiti.

Aku hanya berharap aku bisa mengucapkan semua itu, dan kau akan memaafkanku. Tapi, itu tidak segampang itu. Betapa aku, menyia-nyiakan perempuan yang tak akan pernah bisa kutemui lagi. Menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sudah membuatku bahagia walau aku tak pernah membuatnya bahagia. Yang kulakukan semuanya hanya membuatnya merasa tertekan, tersiksa dan sakit.

Sekali lagi, aku melihatmu menangis menjadi-jadi. Tenang saja, kau akan selalu tersenyum setelah ini, kau akan hidup bahagia, aku akan pergi. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu tanpa kau sadari karena aku adalah alasan kenapa kau selalu bersedih. Orang tuamu benar, aku memang tidak bisa membahagiakan wanita sepertimu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk lelaki seperti aku, kau akan lebih bahagia bersama lelaki lainnya.

Mulai dari sekarang, kau tidak akan menghabiskan air matamu untuk menangisi lelaki tak berguna seperti aku lagi, tidak akan. Kau tak perlu membasahi matamu yang cantik itu lagi dengan air matamu. Kau tak usah memarahiku melalui bibir indahmu itu lagi. Tak apa, aku pergi.

"Jangan menangis lagi..." kataku dengan lembut sambil berjalan mendekatimu. Aku memegang pipimu yang lembut itu, mendekatkan wajamu dan wajahku. "Aku minta maaf, biarkan aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya, setelah itu aku akan pergi" aku menatapmu dengan tatapan menyesal. Kau hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku pun menempelkan bibirku dan bibirmu, aku menutup mataku sejenak, menikmati rasa dari dirimu yang akan kurasakan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi.

Hanya beberapa detik saja, setelah itu aku melepaskan kaitan bibirku dan bibirmu itu. Begitu lembut. Betapa sempurnanya dirimu, tapi kau bukan lagi milikku sekarang. "Selamat tinggal" Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Walaupun kita sudah berpisah, aku akan tetap mengingat kenangan indah yang sudah kita buat, Gray!" kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Aku tersenyum, aku lega mendengar perkataanmu itu.

Tapi, tetap tidak mengubah pikiranku, aku akan tetap pergi darimu. Aku akan tetap membiarkanmu bersama lelaki lain yang pastinya akan jauh lebih baik dari aku. Tapi, kenangan indahku bersamamu akan tetap ku kenang. Terima kasih untuk 6 tahun ini, Lucy. Aku akan terus mencintaimu walaupun ini sudah berakhir.

Walaupun hanya mempunyai waktu sebentar saja, aku ingin membuat ini menjadi akhir yang membahagiakan, aku hanya ingin tidak ada lagi yang terluka diakhir cerita cinta kita, yang tentunya tidak seperti Cinderella, ataupun Snow White, apalagi Beauty and The Beast, karena cerita cinta kita, hanya kita yang tau, dan hanya kita yang bisa membuatnya, mengakhirinya dengan apa yang kita inginkan.

Aku akan tetap mengingatmu,

Mencintaimu,

dan menyayangimu,

Walaupun aku tidak yakin

Kalau kau akan melakukan hal yang sama

_Aku akan terbiasa dengan ini_

_Dengan kesepian ini_

_Dengan kekosongan ini_

_Sendirian_

_Didalam dunia yang luas ini_

_Aku hanya akan menutup mataku dan tidur dalam kepedihan ini_

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu_

_Selamanya_

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ah hallo! Um, gimana dengan fic ini? Ah, saya gak tau harus gimana lagi, banyak kosa kata yang harus diperbaiki, kan? Um, tolong saran dan kritiknya readers semua! Hmm, feelsnya gimana? kerasa gak? menurut saya sih kurang tapi menurut readers semua gimana? Tolong direview ya~!


End file.
